A Small Birthday Surprise
by Droopy1389
Summary: LEMON WARNING! Ray and Ressa have been together for years to come and now that her birthday has came, Ray wants to prove to her that she loves her by taking it up to the next step. (RAYXOC Some other parings as well)


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters as that is belonged by Akoi Takao. Elizabeth and plot belongs to me, Ressa and Shana is owned by Demon-Death-Claws.

Droopy1389: I'm here with a new story ::happy dance:: Though, this story is a bit different. One this is a lemon story so all you people out there that don't like reading them…::swats them away:: XD This fanfiction is for my friends birthday coming up and I wish that people can read this and comment on it to make it better or such.

Kai: ::yawns:: Though, when are you getting back on your real fanfictions?

Droopy: ::grins and sweatdrops::

Tala: ::sits down on chair:: She'll never do it ::stops at story:: This is a fanfiction for her?! AHHHHHHHH ::screams like a child::

Kai and Droopy: ::sweat drop:: Yes…

Droopy: You'll just have to read it Wolfy ::grins:: XD Leave me a comment! (Note that the lemon action starts at the end and It'll continue flow blow in the next chapter).

**!LEMON WARNING! **

**RayXOC**

**_Key: _**"Talking" _Thoughts or talking to Bit-Beasts _**::Different Scene::**

**_A Small Birthday Surprise Chapter 1: Surprise!_**

March in China was rather exciting as the snow had melted and the trees and plants began to bud and bloom. The mid-afternoon sky was bright blue with not a cloud in sight. It seemed that everyone was out on that spring day, children playing, adults cleaning up the winter supplies, and the animals were peaking their heads out of the burrows that they've been in during the long winter. But there were two teens out in particular that spot the attention of some of the people. A boy and a girl were hand in hand, soft expressions on their faces, and in love. The male was no surprise to all the villagers around. He was a lot taller than the female next to him, but he didn't mind calling her 'shorty' once and awhile. His raven hair was pulled back into a long wrap that trailed down to his ankles and his bangs held back by a red ying-yang bandana. He wore his normal Chinese clothing that flowed in the wind lightly. His unusual catlike features gave him a cooler look, as his amber eyes drifted down to his mate.

"Ressa…what's bothering you lately?" Ray asked to her. She looked up to him with the same catlike eyes but bright silver.

"There's nothing wrong with me Ray…for the eighth time," Ressa's voice was a bit pissed but Ray knew better to let that get to him as he knows, from experience, she can't be mad at him for long. Her silver hair swayed around behind as did the black ribbon that held it in a tight ponytail. Ressa wore a tight, sliver, spaghetti strapped shirt that stopped right before her bellybutton; showing off a bit of skin are her piercing. Her black cargo pants were looser but still held a tight figure on her small yet muscular body. Though, one thing made her stand out from everyone else and that was her demon ancestry.

"Ressa…I know your lying," Ray grinned and began rubbing her panther ears with light strokes, making her squirm.

"Ray!" She laughed, whacking him with her tail in the back of the shin lightly. Ray grinned again, showing off his neko-jin fangs a bit. She countered by showing off her larger panther teeth playfully. Ray smiled at her and planted a kiss on her head. He didn't care that she was a demon hybrid or even having tail, claws, paws, fangs or anything of that sort. He loved her for who she was. Ray turned his attention back to the road as Ressa bowed her head and her smile disappeared.

_He still doesn't remember…remember its my birthday today_ Ressa thought to her self, her silver eyes distant. _No one remembers my birthday today…not even Kai, Liz, Shana, or even Tala…though I don't think that Tala would remember anything like that. _A smile shaped shortly on her lips as she thought that she would say 'hello' to him later.

**::Ray's house::**

Even though the couple wasn't home, there was plenty of action happening inside as four other teens raced around the house and decorated for their arrival. All of them beyblading professionals and close friends and or relatives to both Ray and Ressa. Elizabeth came marching out of the kitchen with a apron on saying 'Love me…Love the food'. Her whole figure including her brown hair was covered in flour and other baking materials as her blue eyes glared at her boyfriend. She had on her normal clothing of a small, thin-strapped, black shirt with a sparkly, see-through jacket. She had removed her white scarf from her waist to keep it away from the cooking mess where it would cover her yellow cargo pants. She stomped over to her boyfriend who lied on the couch. Her face was full of anger as the flour gave a scarier addition, giving off a slight glow to her yellow triangles on her face. Tala opened his eyes thinly and gave off a yawn.

"What do you want woman?" He gave off a lazy groan and switched his legs. He was the same as ever, even at the time when Tyson battled him-same clothing, same hairstyle for his red hair and the same stubborn attitude. He yawned again at her and closed his eyes in boredom.

"You could help you know!! We do need the extra help Wolfy,"

"Like I want to help…Its just a darn birthday party for that furball," Tala never ever said Ressa by her real name, he had to much fun pissing her off with other nicknames. Elizabeth began to fume.

"TALA VALCOV!!!" She screamed, sending Tala jumping off the couch in fright. A stress mark found its way on her head as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I DON'T WANT TO HELP WOMAN!!" He wined. Elizabeth paid no attention to his winning as she sent him to work helping her with the goodies.

"Tala will never learn, will he?" Shana , Ressa's best friend said over to her boyfriend Kai. She was dressed in red and black from the head down but she didn't mind it. In a few ways she's like Ressa, always quiet and always working on beybattles. She had similar black triangles under both her eyes like Elizabeth and Kai do on their cheeks. She had on a no-sleeved shirt on with a black, long sleeved, netting shirt. Her pants were red and full of pockets that she loved. She placed up more decorations around the walls and looked over to Kai who kept blowing up balloons with helium.

"What do you think Ressa's expressions are going to be when she sees this?" Shana asked Kai. Kai let another balloon go and allowed it to float up before looking over to Shana.

"Its hard to say because she's never surprised that easily, but I'm sure this will make her in a happier mood," Kai gave a soft smile over to Shana before returning to the balloons. Kai wore a deep purple shirt with a dark blue vest covering it but showed off his strong, muscular, arms. His crimson eyes reflected off of his blue triangles on his cheeks. He wore cargo pants like all the others in the house but black to complete his dark wardrobe. His hair flopped over his face, which made him more attractable to girls. There was a poof of flour coming out of the kitchen followed by a few grunts and groans. Kai looked and Shana and shook his head disappointingly.

"Those two are made for each other…both are complete klutzes," Kai gave a nod to Shana as she headed off to help clean up the mess and Kai to finish his job. A soft smile came on his lips as he finished but though of something. _Ray is finally going to propose to Ressa tonight…maybe this will finally open Ressa up and less in hiding about her past_ Kai gave a sigh_ I hope that works…she always seems so alone and distant_. Kai turned around with a blink and chuckled a bit as the rest of the group came out of the kitchen. Elizabeth held a homemade cake made out of strawberry, perfectly made like a professional. She looked normal…but Tala…Kai began to chuckle a bit louder as he looked at his Russian friend. He was covered head to toe with flour. You couldn't even tell that he wore a two-colored suit as the white flour covered the orange details. His hair was full of the flour and his face held a sour expression.

"Its your fault you don't know what the difference between sugar and flour," Elizabeth muttered, placing down the cake. Tala's eye began to twitch as he glared at her. She fluffed her hair at him and trotted off. Tala mumbled some curses under his breath and walked away for a shower. Shana and Kai gave off a laugh before Shana blinked and stared at the window.

"I SEE THEM AT THE TOP OF THE HILL! THEY'LL BE HERE IN TNE MINUTES!!" Shana screamed at the top of her longs causing Kai to place his hands over his ears. Kai gave off a sweat drop and turned off the lights. Everyone in the house hid and prepared for the couple to arrive.

**::Outside::**

Ray and Ressa approached the house hand in hand but before Ressa grabbed onto the door handle, Ray pulled it back. Ressa looked up at him with a confused expression and mouthed "What?" Ray grinned and placed a hand over her eyes and Ressa squeaked.

"Ray…What are you doing?" She laughed, squirming under his hand.

"Ohh nothing…I just don't want you to see what's inside," Ray smirked and pushed her inside. Ressa groaned impatiently under his hand, though, her nose smelling a sweet aroma.

"Ray let go!" She wined and he released his hand.

"SURPRISE….HAPPY BIRTHDAY RESSA!!" Ressa blinked, and blinked more as she stared around the room. Her face was in complete shock and confusion that it looked like she was about to pass out from the yelling. A few strands of confetti fell on her figure and she continued to blink. She looked back at Ray and punched him in the stomach playfully.

"You jerk…make me believe that you all totally forgot my birthday so I end up sad until now," Ray grinned and kissed her gently on the head.

"Happy Birthday hun," Ressa smiled at him and began lapping around the house with pure excitement. Every few laps she would stop to thank someone or stare absentmindedly at her gifts, but a large smile placed over her lips.

"So…lets get this party started!!" Ressa grinned, her ears perked up and her tail swishing with anticipation. She dove happily into her pile of present and began slashing the colorful wrapping paper. The wrappings, bows, string, and tissue paper flew out of the mountain like a volcano exploding. When she was done, a pile of mess and presents lied around her and some even on her. She grinned at everyone, her face full of happiness.

"I love presents," She chuckled stupidly and tripped out of her mountain of trash and presents (but of course after falling a few times on her face) and made it over to everyone.

"Who will be cleaning up that pile of mess Ressa?" Kai asked, rolling his eyes as a large grin appeared on her face.

"Well…since you said, you can," She giggled, giving Kai a quick hug before hiding behind Ray for safety. Kai's eyebrow gave a slight twitch before he began cleaning up. Ressa looked around and began counting. "We're short one…where's my favorite wolf?" She asked evilly and her hands brushed against each other in a plotting way.

"Umm…hun…What are you going to do to Wolfy?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Ohh…nothing," Ressa's voice turned babyish before her ears perked and turned to the stairs. Tala began squirming back up the stairs but Ressa pointed to him and he froze. A blue aura surrounded Tala and floated him downstairs. Everyone around began to sweat drop and prepared for the yelling.

"YOU FURBALL!!! LET ME GO NOW!!" Tala yelled, squirming in the hold.

"For that…I don't think so dear friend," She tackled Tala in the air and slammed him to the floor with a thump. She sat on his back, keeping his arms under her knees. Tala yelled and argued underneath her with his eye twitching rapidly. Elizabeth slapped her head and shook it.

"Ohh boy…here we go again," She groaned and sat down on the couch. Ressa sat on him, tickling him with a smile and watched him struggle to be released. Ohh she did love picking on him so much. It became a regular routine for her; wake up, train, cuddle time with Ray, eat, make Tala's life miserable, more cuddling time with Ray, and then bed. Everyone there was aware of their 'friendship' with each other and began to ignore the time when both of them would have 'bonding' time. Though, once and awhile it would get interesting and Tala would get out or something. Everyone watched as Tala flipped her over began crawling away. Though…that didn't last long as she grabbed him and pulled him back.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING YET TALA!!" Ressa yelled and pulled him back again. Ressa was about to touch his fire hair but was pulled up from him. She blinked and looked up at Ray with an angry face. "I was winning you know…" She mumbled.

"Yea…unfairly with inhuman powers and a big mouth," Ressa growled at him but shook it off and snuggled into his arms happily. Tala got up and patted himself from the dust and glared. Ressa stuck out her tongue and smiled at him.

"Tala…don't ruined my birthday will you?" She gave him innocent eyes with a smile and cuddled into Ray like a kitten. Tala's eyebrow continued to twitch with a dictionary of curses mumbling out of his mouth. She began to purr as Ray stroked her ears in a soothing manner.

"You truly are a bitch," Ray joked at her, causing her eyes to travel to his face.

"I'm am no female dog…," She sneered, "Though…I rather be your bitch than anything," Her sneer turing into a smile. The lights dimmed and Ressa blinked and turned her attention to the glowing paradise of her cake. She began to drool immediately. Everyone was around her as the cake was placed in front of her and candles glowed a bright orange color.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Ressa,

Happy Birthday to you!"

Ressa blew out the candles in one strong breath and grinned as she rubbed her hands together and reached for the knife. She began cutting pieces to everyone and handing them out but before putting down the knife, she sliced a piece that was a quarter of the cake. Everyone looked at her with faces of disbelief.

"What…I love cake, especially if its strawberry cake," Ressa began to gobble down the cake at a fast rate that everyone stared and sweatdropped. She placed down her plate first and patted her stomach happily. Looking around at everyone, Ressa gave off a grin and sweatdropped.

"Maybe you should enter the worlds eating contest…you act more like a garbage disposal then a woman," Tala said, crossing his arms and keeping away from the cake and Ressa. A large stress mark on Ressa's head appeared as she tried to grab and strangle Tala.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU IN THAT SO THEN I CAN CALL YOU PIGGY!!" Ressa struggled in Ray's arms as she began to growl at him.

"Do those two ever let up on this?" Shana asked from Kai's lap, eating her cake while watching.

"Nah…those two have been fighting since the day they met and will even after each other's deaths," Elizabeth sighed, cleaning up around the house. Ressa clamed down a bit and sat back in Ray's arms with a 'humph' but not before levitating a fork of cake and flinging it at Tala who barely dogged it for its aim on his face to where it landed on the wall behind him. Everyone shook their heads at the two children present.

It took awhile to clean up the mess around the house but all went well after a few more fights between Tala and Ressa and the large mess of presents in the middle of the room. After that was all done, everyone had left, leaving Ressa and Ray cuddling in the living room staring out the window at the setting sun.

"Ray…," Ressa mumbled towards him, switching her position to look up at him.

"Hmm?" Ray replied, holding her to him according to her new position.

"Where's my present from you?" She asked with slightly saddened eyes. Ray brushed back a piece of her hair to behind her ears and smiled.

"You want to have it?" He asked making Ressa nod. He dug his hand into his pocket and stopped, grinning up to her. "Do you really want to have it?" He teased making Ressa's tail to thump impatiently. Ressa's face light up with anxious smile. Ray picked her off of his lap and kneeled down on his one knee and brought out a small velvet box from his pocket. Ressa's sliver eyes widen as she let out a excited gasp.

"Ray…I…," Ressa was speechless as Ray opened the box. A sliver banded, blue diamond ring sparkled in the setting light. The silver bounced off of her eyes as she pulled out her left hand shakily.

"Ressa…Will you be my wife and marry me?" Ray asked, pulling out the ring from the box and placing it softly onto her ring finger. Ressa looked at the ring on her finger, admiring the token of love that Ray gave her, she was going to be married.

"Ray…Would I ever say no to you?" Ressa smiled, pelting herself into his arms and snuggling back into his open arms. She was waiting for this day to come. The day at which she had a reason to live, a reason to start loving, and a reason to finally settle down with out worry. She set her gaze up to him, a soft smile and free eyes locked with his.

"I've been waiting for this day hun, I love you," Ray said softly brining his face down to meet her lips softly. She lifted her head up more to meet his lips better and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his around her waist. Ray deepened it as his hands moved downwards on her hips and pulled her forward so their hips touched. Ressa blinked and looked up at his eyes, which were looking down into hers. The golden eyes that he had were full of one thing; lust. Ressa smiled under his lips and broke it, moving her lips against his ear and whispered.

"Go ahead tiger, make my birthday worth remembering," Ressa whispered in a seductive voice, nipping at his ear playfully. Ray grinned and picked her up wedding style into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, shutting the door.

* * *

Droopy1389: XDD I love leaving cliffys.

Kai: Yea…and how long will this one last?

Tala: Forever…

Droopy: ::grins sheepishly:: ::skips:: Catch you later people!!

_**Next Chapter: Showing The Real Face of Love**_


End file.
